For Hinata
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Cinta Naruto & Sakura telah bersatu seusai perang. Namun dibalik bersatunya hati dua insan itu, ada seseorang merasa sedih dan tak berguna. Bahkan ia pernah nekad bunuh diri menyusul kakak sepupunya karna itu. lalu bagaimanakah cara Naruto & Sakura membuat wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinta itu agar tetap melanjutkan hidupnya?CANON/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**CANON**

**Chapter 1**

Semenjak perang dunia selesai, kehidupan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang dulunya dibenci dan dipandang rendah oleh penduduk, kini telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang dikagumi. Entah itu dari kekuatan maupun kebaikan hatinya terhadap sesama.

Impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage dan membawa Sasuke pulang sudah tergapai walau awalnya ada hambatan saat ia mencoba mencalonkan diri. Saat itu ia sempat bertengkar, tidak bukan lagi bertengkar tapi sempat bertarung dengan Sasuke untuk merebut Jabatan Hokage. Pertarungannya berakhir seimbang, dikarenakan masing-masing dari mereka sudah mendapatkan kekuatan baru saat perang dunia berlangsung. Sasuke mendapatkan kekuatan Senju yang jika digabungkan dengan kekuatan Uchihanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang hebat. Sedangkan Naruto, selain dari setengah kekuatan Kyuubi dari ayahnya, Naruto juga memperoleh kekuatan dari jelmaan Rikudo Sennin untuk mengakhiri perang.

Di ujung pertarungan itu, mereka yang masih dengan keegoisan masing-masing tak mau mengalah sedikitpun hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur ketika Sakura datang dan mengatakan

_"Sudah cukup semua ini! Apa kalian tidak lelah menyakiti satu sama lain?Jika kalian ingin menjadi Hokage, buktikan dulu kepantasan kalian pada seluruh penduduk desa, bukan dengan pertarungan konyol seperti ini!"_

Terdengar seperti ucapan yang tepat dan adil. Tapi tak taukah Sakura kalau ucapannya itu merupakan sebuah tusukan hati berupa cermin bagi diri Sasuke yang tak pernah melakukan kebaikan maupun pembuktian kepantasannya pada penduduk tau kalau Naruto selama ini sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk membuktikan kebaikan dan kepantasannya kepada semua penduduk desa. Sedangkan dirinya selama itu selalu melakukan kriminalitas dimana-mana.

_'Apakah pantas seorang Kriminal sepertiku menjadi seorang Hokage? Walaupun pantas, tapi kepantasanku tak akan sebanding dengan semua kepantasan yang Naruto miliki. Ia sudah membangun kepantasannya hingga menjulang tinggi. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu menggali kepantasanku hingga membentuk lubang yang dalam. Itachi sendiri juga sudah mengakui hal itu. Lantas, apa yang aku lakukan atas semua dukungan terhadap Naruto ini? Aku sudah menentang fakta, kalau... dia jauh lebih pantas menjadi seorang Hokage dibanding diriku.' _

Semenjak itulah Sasuke mencoba mengalah untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung di sore hari, biasanya membuat orang akan merasa nyaman untuk menikmati sorenya. Namun fakta itu berbeda 180° dengan diri Hokage yang kini dihadapannya penuh dengan dokumen pekerjaannya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi... Aku... ingin beristirahat dan makan Ramen!"

Rengek sang Rokudaime yang semakin lama semakin manja pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Berhenti merengek! Dokumen-dokumen itu sudah dua hari disini dan harus kau selesaikan hari ini juga! Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh tetua!" Bentak Sakura

"Yah.. Baiklah!" Angguk Naruto malas.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi keheningan. Mereka berdua seolah malu untuk berbicara walau lirikan-lirikan kecil sering Naruto lakukan. Ketika perasaan risih mulai menghampiri, Sakura akhirnya ikut melirik Naruto hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak selain menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menyengir lebar.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan spontan meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Emm... Tidak apa-apa! Aku cuma, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena satu hal yang mengganjal dipikaranku sejak pertemuanku dengan Gaara di Suna."

"Tentang apa?"

"Emm... Tapi kau janji jangan memukulku ya!"

"Iya-iya!"

"Emmh... Aku dan Gaara saling bercerita tentang perang dunia Shinobi kemarin. Lalu didalam certanya dia bilang kalau kau..."

"Kalau aku menciummu? Huufh.. sudah kuduga Gaara tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ini!" Potong Sakura.

"Umm.. I-iya! Me-mengapa kau melakukan itu? Membuang ciuman pertamamu hanya untuk memberikan nafas buatan untukku. Bukankah kau sudah lama menyimpannya untuk Sasuke-teme? Lantas kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati agar tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi impianmu untuk memilih Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

**BRAK **

Sakura menghepaskan kedua telapak tangannya diatas meja penuh dengan dokumen itu sampai semua kertas itu berjatuhan. Tubuhnya yang merunduk membuat wajahnya berhadapan beberapa senti lagi dari wajah Naruto. Tatapannya nampak seperti tatapan Sasuke yang selalu dingin.

"Dengar, kehilangan ciuman pertama itu lebih dari pada Aku..." Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang ketakutan dan hanya bisa menelan ludah sedari tadi.

2 cm lagi..

1 cm lagi..

dan..

Sakura membelokkan wajahnya melewati wajah Naruto untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Aku kehilangan dirimu..." Ucapnya tepat ditelinga Naruto dengan suara lembut.

Sakura kemudian memundurkan wajahnya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto yang tegang dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Aku rela mengorbankan seluruhnya saat itu! Chakra, kekuatan, air mata, ciuman pertama, bahkan impianku untuk memilih Sasuke sudah aku korbankan... untuk keselamatanmu, untuk hidupmu dan juga impianmu. Bagiku sekarang, kau... adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya. Seluruh harapan umat manusia berada ditanganmu saat itu. Dan begitu juga aku, harapan dan cintaku sudah berada ditanganmu, Naruto! Aku..."

**Cup**

Pelan namun pasti, Naruto mengecup bibir ranum Sakura lembut. Sakura tak menolak, malah ia tersenyum di sela ciuman itu dan meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Naruto menarik bibirnya sesaat

"Aku tak tau kalau pengorbananmu sebesar itu untukku, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum "Kau memang lambat menyadari hal yang seperti itu!" dan iapun langsung menyerang bibir Naruto untuk kedua kalinya setelah perang dunia Shinobi.

Tak terasa hal ini berlangsung hingga malam, mereka berdua sibuk melampiaskan rasa cinta mereka dengan berbagai cara dan mengabaikan semua kertas yang berterbangan mengelilingi mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Sepasang mata lavender menatap penuh arti pada sang dewi malam yang bersinar terang malam ini. Duduk ditempat biasa ia duduki bersama dengan 'dia' yang kini sudah pergi. Semanjak perang dunia usai, kesepian betul-betul menghantui Hinata. Kepergian kakak sepupunya dan kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura membuat hatinya menjadi kosong. Jika saja kakak sepupunya Neji masih hidup, pasti kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura tak sesakit ini ia rasakan. Bukan hanya hatinya, tapi juga fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin kurus karena tak makan. Hinata benar-benar menderita sekarang.

"_Nee-chan_? Kenapa belum tidur?" Suara adiknya Hanabi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata menatap Hanabi, kemudian menggelang lemah.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak bisa tidur!"

"Teringat Neji _Nii-san_ lagi, ya?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Neji _Nii-san_ pasti sedang gelisah sekarang, karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi!"

Ucap Hanabi sok tau.

"Keinginan? Memangnya apa yang _Nii-san_ inginkan?"

"Dia pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia sangat ingin melihat _Nee-chan_ terus tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, walau senyuman itu bukan untuknya!"

Tak terasa mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca saat itu. Ia tak pernah tau sebelumnya kalau kakak sepupunya itu mempunyai rasa padanya. Ia selalu menganggap kepedulian Neji sebagai kewajaran sikap seorang kakak, tapi kematian Neji kini membuatnya tersadar akan perasaan Neji yang sesungguhnya.

"Hanabi-_chan_, _Nee-chan_ akan berusaha tersenyum seperti yang Neji _Nii-san_ inginkan, tapi untuk sekarang, _Nee-chan_ benar-benar tidak bisa! Kau mengertikan?"

Hanabi mengangguk lemah.

"_Nee-chan_, ini ada selimut, tak baik berada diluar dengan baju setipis itu!" Ujar Hanabi menyodorkan sebuah selimut pada Hinata.

Hinata langsung mengambil dan memakai selimut itu.

"Terima kasih Hanabi-_cha_n! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, bukankah kau punya misi ke _Iwagakure _besok?"

Hanabi mengangguk

"Umm.. Aku akan beristirahat, tapi _Nee-chan_ juga harus masuk ke kamar nanti!"

"Iya" Jawab Hinata mengacak rambut Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

"Emmh.." Terdengar suara Sakura yang menggeliat malas diatas pangkuan Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Semalaman mereka berada di mansion Hokage, entah itu bercerita satu sama lain atau bermain permainan konyol yang jelas pemenangnya juga seorang yang konyol. Mereka melakukan berbagai hal yang mengasyikkan dan tentunya membawa perasaan damai itu hingga mereka terlelap dengan posisi yang begitu dekat.

Naruto terlelap diatas kursi singgasananya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang berada diatas pangkuannya yang juga terlelap diatas dada bidangnya.

Dan sekarang wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sudah lebih dulu bangun dengan posisinya yang tak berubah, hanya saja ia sedikit mengadah untuk melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa heran, mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada pria pirang itu sewaktu di Akademi, ia paling anti dengan yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih-lebih jatuh hati, menatapnya saja dulu Sakura merasa risih luar biasa. Tapi mungkin yang namanya kekuatan cinta, mampu membalikkan fakta yang ada.

Tanpa sadar jemari lentik Sakura sudah bergerak kewajah Naruto, menyentuh hidung hingga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sakura sebenarnya ingin mengecup bibir pria itu lagi, tapi...

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Sakura terperanjat dan langsung melompat dari pangkuan Naruto.

Ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ma-masuk!" Perintahnya seusai merapikan pakaian miliknya yang sedikit berantakan.

**CKLEK**

"Shi-Shikamaru? A-ada apa?"

Ternyata orang itu adalah si pemalas Shikamaru yang kini masuk dan dengan malasnya menutup pintu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu! Aku kesini untuk..."

Shikamaru terdiam ketika ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di kursinya. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa semalam kalian tidak pulang?"

"Eh? Ka-kami.. Kami harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini!" Jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Tapi semestinya, kau tak harus ikut lembur juga kan? Kau bisa saja pulang jika kau menginginkannya!" Shikamaru semakin menyudutkan Sakura.

"Emm... Kalau itu aku..."

Belum selesai Sakura bicara, Naruto tiba-tiba mengigau dan membuat Shikamaru maupun Sakura langsung mrlirik padanya.

"Emmh... Sakura-chan... Jangan disitu... tapi disini... mmmhh... yah disana... emmmh... yah.. terus begitu.. ohh... yeah.. "

**Tik tok tik tok**

**SHANNAROOOoo...**

Tanpa adanya keraguan, Sakura langsung melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada Naruto hingga tubuh pria itu terpental jauh menembus dinding.

Shikamaru yang ikut menyaksikan hanya bergedik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

"Aww... ugh.. perih Sakura-_chan_!" Rintih Naruto saat pipinya disentuh Sakura untuk diobati.

"Siapa suruh kau mimpi jorok seperti itu!"Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ehem..." Shikamaru berdeham, karena ia merasa diacuhkan.

"Hmm... Ada apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Aku baru saja menerima surat dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Ia meminta agar kau... eh.. maksudku Hokage-sama membantunya dalam membujuk calon pemimpin klan yang baru yaitu Hyuuga Hinata agar mau melakukan pelantikan dengan segera" Jelas Shikamaru sedikit kaku.

Naruto terdiam, begitu juga dengan Sakura sebelum akhrinya Naruto menjawab

"Baiklah... aku akan mengatasinya sore ini, dan Sakura-_chan_... kau ikut bersamaku!"

Sakura mengangguk"Hai!"

**TBC**

_**A/N:**_

_Hyaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama. Jujur, waktu aku baca chap 663 nya Masashi-senpai, aku gak percaya, klw Sakura bakal nyium Naruto, yah... walaupun itu Cuma CPR...  
tpi walau begitu aku cukup puas sebagai NS fans... dan kepuasaan itu aku wujudkan pada fic ini.._

so, gimana ficnya? Pantaskah untuk dilanjutkan? Review klw gitu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Adventure**

**Rate: T**

**CANON**

**Chapter 2**

Langit yang tadinya masih cerah kebiruan, kini mulai beranjak gelap kemerahan.

_'Sepertinya akan turun hujan'_

Pikir pemuda pirang yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga bersama pujaan hatinya Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis disebelahnya nampak khawatir.

pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan dipipinya itu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku rasa kita harus cepat, lihatlah langit sudah mendung, aku takut kau akan kehujanan nanti!"

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan atasannya, ia menyinggung bahu Naruto dengan genit.

"Hihi...Hokage-sama, anda tidak perlu secemas itu! Aku inikan ninja medis, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri!"

"Tapi kaukan hanya seorang wanita!" Naruto menatap Sakura dingin. Dengan sengaja pemuda itu membuka jaket miliknya tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah heran Gadis disebelahnya.

"Kenakan ini!" Ujar Naruto menyodorkan jaket itu pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang menyodorkan jaketnya dengan tatapan aneh selama beberapa detik.

"Kenapa?Apa belum puas memandang Rokudaime tampan ini semalam, nona?" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sakura yang diam dengan berpose keren.

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar, ia hampir terhanyut dalam hayalannya mengenai pemuda itu.

"Umm.. Apa kau menawarkan jaket itu untukku?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Walaupun belum turun hujan,

lambat laun tubuhmu pasti merasa kedinginan juga kan? "

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia masih belum yakin tentang siapa yang berada dihadapannya ini. Narutokah? Tapi, kenapa pemuda kekanak-kanakan itu berubah begitu cepat menjadi pria romantis seperti ini? Kenapa? Adakah sesorang yang dapat memberi tau Sakura saat ini?

Sebenarnya jawaban dari pernyataan itu sangat sederhana. Usia Naruto yang sudah memasuki 24 tahun dan jabatannya sebagai pemimpin desa, lambat laun mengubah sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat jaket berwarna orange dihadapannya, dan entah kenapa ia merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba mengalir dari ulu hatinya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat perhatian khusus dari Naruto, namun tetap saja pada saat mereka tumbuh dewasa seperti ini, hal sekecil apapun akan berefek lain dibanding saat mereka remaja dulu. Dibalik perubahan itu, ada satu hal yang tak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang dari pemuda pirang itu, yaitu kemampuannya untuk membuat Sakura merasa seperti seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Wanita yang membutuhkan tempat berlindung, sandaran dan juga pujian dari seorang pria, walau sebenarnya ia tampak tak membutuhkannya sedikitpun.

Sakura mengambil jaket itu dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

**SEEK...**

Suara pintu kamar Hinata yang digeser Hanabi.

"_Nee_-_chan_, maaf menggangu. Rokudaime sengaja datang kesini untuk mengunjungi _Nee-chan._ Apakah _Nee-chan_ ingin menemuinya sekarang?"

Hinata membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih berbaring diatas Futon membelakangi Hanabi. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hanabi itu. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya menghampirinya.

_' Naruto-kun? Kenapa dia kemari?Apa karena ia kasihan saja melihatku?' _

Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri menghampiri adiknya.

_"Nee-chan_ akan menemuinya sebentar lagi"

Hanabi tersenyum "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar" Setelahnya pintu kamar Hinata kembali ditutup.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuat anda menuggu Hokage_-sama_!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya langsung saat sampai diruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menegapkan badannya, seketika itu hatinya kembali nyeri.

Seorang Haruno Sakura duduk disebelah Naruto dengan jaket kesayangan pemuda itu.

_'Sa-sakura-san dan jaket Naruto? aghh.. kenapa aku harus melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini?_ apa Kami-sama sengaja membuatku hancur dengan melihatnya?' Hinata merintih dalam hatinya.

Sakura sendiri menyadari tatapan cemburu Hinata padanya. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa, namun rasa bersalah terus menghujamnya saat ini. Ia tau kalau Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto, bahkan ia tau seberapa besar pengorbanan wanita kurus itu untuk Naruto. Tapi, kenapa ia menghancurkan impian Hinata untuk memiliki Naruto jika ia tau pengorbanan gadis itu? Bukankah saat ini ia adalah orang jahat penghancur impian orang lain?

Andai saja saat itu Naruto tak menahannya, pasti ia sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat ini untuk menangis dan menampar dirinya sekarang ia hanya bisa menunduk meratapi kesalahannya.

Naruto tau apa yang terjadi saat ini, bahkan ini semua adalah rencananya dari awal.

Beberapa tahun lalu, menjelang kematian sahabatnya Neji, Naruto pernah mengucapkan janji untuk menjaga senyuman Hinata agar tidak pudar kepada Neji orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya dan Hinata.

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia memutuskan untuk bersuara setelah beberapa menit dalam kebisuan.

"Umm...Hinata, maafkan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku kemari ingin mencicipi masakanmu, setelah lima tahun lamanya. Jadi, bersediakah kau memasak untukku sekarang?"

Sontak kedua wanita diruangan itu menatap Naruto tak percaya. Terlebih lagi dengan Hinata, ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir kedatangan Naruto kemari hanya untuk menasehatinya. Gadis bermata Lavender itu nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Kebiasaan lamanya saat bertemu Naruto kembali terjadi. Hanya saja, kali ini jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia merasa tidak keberatan atas permintaan Naruto pada Hinata, ia tau kalau inilah yang semestinya Hinata dapatkan jika saja ia tak mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap kearah Sakura " Dan aku juga ingin Sakura-_chan_ memasak untukku! Aku ingin kalian berdua memasak masakan yang berbeda!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia tak habis pikir pada Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin diperbuat pemuda itu. Sakura mencoba meluruskan apa yang semestinya tak terjadi.

"Maaf Hokage-_sama_, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi kau tau sendirikan kalau masakanku itu... tidak enak!"

"Tak apa Sakura_-san_! Aku akan membantumu!" Sambung Hinata tersenyum.

Melihat itu Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada didapur.

Celemek yang ditawarkan Hinata pada Sakura ternyata nampak indah ketika dikenakan. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia terlihat anggun persis seperti seorang istri yang sedang memasak untuk suaminya.

"Sakura-_san_? Kenapa diam saja?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hinata-_san_. Kau terlihat anggun menggunakan celemek itu!"

Hinata menunduk. "Terima kasih. Tapi percuma saja, jika aku tak tampak seperti itu dimata Naruto-_kun_!"

Perasaan bersalah kembali menusuk kalbu Sakura.

Jujur, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Haruskah ia merelakan Naruto? Tidak, ia tak ingin menyerahkan cintanya. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya setelah Sasuke. Lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Maaf..." Ujar Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis Lavender itu memalingkan wajahnya.

" Sudahlah Sakura-san, sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah ini. Aku tak mau Hokage_-sama_ menunggu lama dengan perut kosong!"

Sakura mengerti, ia menatap sendu bahan-bahan masakan didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak _Nikujaga_, bagaiman denganmu Sakura-_san_?" Hinata tampak semangat sekali walau sebenarnya Sakura tau betapa hancurnya gadis itu.

"Sepertinya pembuatan _Onigiri_ lebih mudah, aku akan memasak _Onigiri_!"

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura. Setidaknya rasa bersalah Sakura sedikit berkurang melihat senyuman itu.

Kegiatan masak-memasakpun dimulai.

Sakura terlihat kesusahan saat mengepal dan menggulung _Onigiri_ miliknya. Untung Hinata membantunya hingga selasai.

Akhirnya dua porsi _Nikujaga _dan _Onigir_i siap untuk dihidangkan. Namun ketika Hinata mengajak Sakura untuk mengantarkan masakan itu pada Naruto, Sakura menolak dengan alasan ingin menghias _Onigiri_nya agar terlihat lebih menarik.

Hinatapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian didapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan mendekati meja makan tempat Naruto duduk menunggu. Gadis itu meletakkan dengan lembut nampan berisi _Nikujaga _diatas meja.

Naruto menatap penuh nafsu hidangan dihadapannya itu. "Wah... kelihatannya lezat. Tapi, mana Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto baru ingat dengan Sakura.

" Dia bilang ingin menghias _Onigiri_nya agar lebih menarik!" Jelas Hinata.

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah dua menit menunggu, Naruto tiba-tiba permisi ke kamar kecil dan Hinata langsung mengiyakan permintaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam menatap _Onigiri_ di hadapannya. Rasanya percuma_, Onigiri_ ini ia hidangkan, toh masakan buatan Hinata sudah jelas lebih lezat walaupun ia dibantu. Gadis pinkish itu kembali mengingat cara Hinata memsak, wajahnya, gerakannya, bahkan tubuhnya yang indah itu juga teringat. Apa mungkin Uzumaki Naruto itu sudah buta karena menolak gadis yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna itu dan lebih memilih dirinya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Sakura benar-benar menampar dirinya sendiri. Harusnya sedari dulu ia menyadari kalau ia tak berhak memiliki Naruto dan ia tak berhak mencintai Naruto setelah ratusan kali ia menolak bahkan menghina pemuda itu.

Sungguh tak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikan semua perasaannya saat ini, yang ia tau hanya meneteskan air mata tanpa henti.

.

.

.

.

.

Niat untuk ke kamar kecil sebenarnya tak pernah ada pada hati Naruto sejak awal. Ia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa mengintip Sakura didapur. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati pintu dapur dan mencari posisi dimana ia bisa mengintip dengan leluasa.

Namun ketika ia melihat Sakura, hatinya serasa teriris.

Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membekap mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu, tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Ia tak rela, sungguh tak rela jika wanitanya itu meneteskan air mata seperti ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya menuju tempat Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan_? Kenapa kau sampai menangis begini? Apa Hinata menyakitimu?"

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? aku tidak menangis, hanya saja mataku yang sedikit berair karena mengiris bawang!"

Naruto langsung menatapnya curiga.

**PUK**

Ia membenturkan jidatnya dengan jidat Sakura. Ia tau gadis itu berbohong padanya, makanya ia melakukan ini.

"Anata, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku!" Ujar pemuda itu lembut sambil meraih dagu lancip Sakura.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia sudah begitu terpojok oleh Naruto.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku menangis!"

Mulut pemuda itu langsung terbuka tanpa disadari. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_? K-kau... menyesal mencintaiku?"

Refleks tangan Sakura mencubit perut Naruto dengan keras. Pemuda itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan oleh perlakuan wanitanya.

"_BAKA_! Mana mungkin aku menyesal mencintaimu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan tak mau menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Kupikir aku tak pantas mencintaimu. Kau seorang Hokage yang terhormat, tentu kau lebih pantas didampingi wanita yang cantik, sopan, lembut dan pintar memasak seperti Hinata, bukan seperti diriku yang jelek, kasar dan tidak bisa memasak ini!"

Naruto tersenyum, ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura-_chan_, Kau bukan wanita jelek, bagiku kau adalah seorang bidadari Surga yang turun ke bumi. Wajahmu, senyummu, terutama jidatmu yang indah itu membuatku selalu ingin mengecupnya. Soal sifat, padaku mungkin kau memang kasar, tapi aku tau kau sama seperti ibuku yang melampiaskan cintanya dengan sifat kasar. Dan aku tak peduli jika kau memasak tapi masakanmu itu tidak enak, bagiku yang terpenting adalah bagaimana usahamu untuk membuatkanku makanan. Seburuk apapun rasanya, akan kuhabiskan sampai butir terakhir, karena itulah tanda cintamu padaku. Sekarang, kau tak usah menghiraukan kekuranganmu, akan ada aku yang selalu mencintai semua kekurangan itu. Kau mengertikan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura berumur 24 tahun itu tak kuasa menahan derasnya terjangan air mata dipipinya. Ia terlalu terharu sekaligus bahagia mendengar pernyataan indah dari pemuda itu

Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya pemuda yang lihai membuatnya terbang ke angkasa cinta, mengarungi kemerlapnya cahaya kasih dan sayang. Sungguh tak ada yang lain lagi yang mampu membuat gadis ini merasa begitu damai seperti sekarang.

Sudah ia putuskan untuk terus mendampingi Naruto sampai akhir hayatnya.

Sakura langsung menghambur ketubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto membalasanya dengan pelukan lalu mengecup ubun-ubun gadis itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto dan Sakura datang menghampirinya.

Sebuah senyum palsu yang ia gunakan untuk menutup besarnya pilu hati yang ia rasakan. Ia tau apa yang terjadi saat Naruto dan Sakura berada di dapur. Bukannya tidak sopan, hanya saja saat Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya untuk mengintip, ada satu hal yang menjadi wewenang gadis itu. Dari awal ia sudah tau kalau kedatangan Naruto tak lain untuk menghiburnya, itulah wewenangnya.

Naruto duduk disamping kanan Hinata, dan Sakura duduk disamping kirinya dengan membawa piring berisi _Onigiri._

"_Gomen..._ Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu!"

Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran riang.

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

Melihat itu, tangan besar Naruto refleks untuk memegangi puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hinata, kau terlihat kurus sekarang. Apa kau jarang makan?"

Hinata tersipu malu, dan menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong, aku tau kau jarang makan. Sekarang ayo buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu. Sekarang buka ya... aaa"

Naruto menyodorkan segumpal nasi dengan sumpit ke mulut Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata menggeleng tak mau, namun ketika Naruto memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakurapun tertawa geli melihat Hinata yang disuapi Naruto sampai belepotan kemana-mana.

Gadis Levender itu merasa malu, namun inilah yang ia butuhkah, setitik kebahagiaan semu di kehiduapannya yang sepi.

**TBC**

**To Be Continue**

_Nikujaga_: Masakan dari daging rebus dan kentang yang terasa sedikit manis

_Onigiri:_Nasi kepal yang dibungkus dengan lembaran rumput laut (_Aku rasa kalian juga udah pada tau tentang makanan yang satu ini)_

_**A/N:**_

_Maaf kalau ficnya agak terkesan memaksa.  
__Makasih udah review/Favs/Follow ini fic_


End file.
